


The art of sex

by Narwhaldance24



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Greenstone, Lincborn, M/M, Parksborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, I forgive you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold yet Warm

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short first chapter, But there will be more and they will get steamy. Soooooo steamy. Anyway, this was written at 3 A.M to get rid of writers block and now it's a thing.   
> P.S I am SO sorry if I don't answer any comments and hurt you. I get a little nervous talking to people and I die a horrible death if I try. The last thing I want to do is scare anyone away by saying something creepy.
> 
> You're favorite Narwhale dancing off!

Chained to a wall. The Green Goblin had been like this for many days. Every now and then Tombstone would show at least a small bit of concern, but that was rare. He never unchained him, even in his most compassionate moments he would only loosen the chains so the once proud villain could feel the cold floor beneath his body once more. Of course the goblin understood the larger man wanting revenge, but his body was extremely fragile. Despite Norman's impressive build, the poor thing could bruise so easily. The larger villain did that frequently too. He would roughly push his finger tips into the goblin's hips. No matter how much pain he vocalized though, the other wouldn't stop the rough treatment. Other times, however, he could be gentle. It was a rare occasion, and it confused the goblin, and yet, he never craved attention more.  
Tombstone walked in growling and obviously angry. He glared at the floor as he moved towards the goblin. Tombstone looked into Norman's eyes, glare firmly in place, but it faltered into a warm smile. He brought his hand up to the other's cheek holding it for a while. Goblin purred, nuzzling the hand and closing his eyes. Why did he crave attention from this person in particular!? He hard the rumbling laugh of the other, then felt his chains being loosened. He fell to the ground, his bondage suddenly gone. It must be some kind of mistake. He looked up at the larger, confused and a little scared. Tombstone pulled the goblin off the floor and into his arms.  
The bigger villain bounded down the long halls to his sleeping quarters. He set the other down on the bed and gently brushed his knuckles against the green cheek. Green Goblin purred at the contact, making the other man chuckle. "Are you tired?" the criminal questioned. The captive looked up at him slightly nodding. "Why aren't you speaking," the older villain questioned. Goblin swallowed hard then tried. "l can't," just those two words ripped apart his throat and made him cringe. The other looked slightly taken aback, and offered goblin some water which he took. "I've broken you," he said, pulling the other man to his chest. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason the goblin felt safe there. As if no-one world hurt him. "I'm not gonna hurt you anymore," Tombstone whispered, almost hesitantly. "You. Forgive me?" He felt strong arms pull him under the covers, and was more delighted when they didn't leave his body. "Yes, I forgive you."


	2. Whose voice is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice sounded a bit too much like his counterpart to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like the story. And if you're reading for the Parksborn, do not worry, they will have that sex too. In later chapters everyone will be having the sex! Actually I should probably mark it underage. Anyway, sorry it's probably not who you hoped it would be! Give it a chance anyway?

The goblin woke up. He viewed his surroundings, shocked he wasn't chained to the wall anymore. Slowly, he sat up in a considerably comfortable bed, even softer than Norman's. Speaking of said host, Norman began getting nervous, that much goblin could feel. He took deep breaths calming both him and his counterpart. Gob looked at his wrists noticing they were bandaged, his ankles were as well. The door opened, and the goblin was shocked to find it was the big man of crime who walked in. Tombstone smiled at the other. "I'm glad you are awake,"he said handing the goblin a plate of waffles. Norman urged the other to take it, to avoid the other getting angry. Green Goblin purred at the powerful man and ate some of the food. Tombstone smiled and chuckled at the other. Confused, Green Goblin swallowed the food that was still in his mouth. He set the plate on the nightstand and looked up at the other man. Tombstone pulled the other man to him rubbing circles in the small of his back.  
To say the affectionate gesture was unforeseen was an understatement, his mind was going on parallels of 'what the fuck is going on right now', but then he remembered. He remembered healing, mending. Remembered a sickly masculine smell engulfing his senses. Remembered usually rough hands being gentle for only him. Remembered someone CARING about him. Remembered a kiss. He groaned feeling uncomfortable in the other man's grip now. Tombstone noticed this and pulled away instantly. "No please don't let go," the goblin said in a voice that sounded a bit too much like his counterpart to be him. Green Goblin scolded Norman as he felt the larger man take him into his arms and remove the mask that was the goblin.  
Norman was pulled to the surface of the world which he hadn't seen for the days. He warily watched as the other man took a step away from him and drop the mask to the floor, he watched as Tombstone's expression shifted to shock, then confusion, to... Desire? Tombstone began circling the bed almost predator-like. "He was very valuable to me, the Green Goblin, but now that I know who was under that mask. You're just worth so much more." Norman shifted uncomfortably under the larger man's gaze. He felt like a pretty new toy. From the looks of it Tombstone sure thought so as well. "My pretty little goblin," he whispered. Norman shuddered as the other lightly touched him here and there. But slowly he began moving more into the touches. Enjoying them more and more with each passing second. Tombstone pulled the goblin armor off the man in front of him. Norman became a deep shade of red. The big man of crime was an intimidating enough title, but man with said title raking his eyes over bare body was horrifying. And kinda hot. "C'mere baby," Tombstone cooed pulling the smaller closer. He pulled Norman onto his lap kissing him. He grabbed Norman's face in between his thumb and index finger, and continued kissing passionately. It wasn't long until hurried disoriented hands were tugging at the larger man's suit.


	3. Just an experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why would he just leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really bad writer's block. Sorry, but here's another short chapter. Hope you like it. :)))

Tombstone chuckled at Norman's haste and slowly moved his hands to grab Norman's ass. Tombstone held tightly to him, he grinned at the other. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he growled possessively. He sunk his teeth into Norman's skin causing small gaps of pain to tear through the other man. Tombstone soothed him by licking at the blood that showed through the broken skin. Norman breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. "Torn apart already?" Tombstone whispered in the other's ear. "Yeah," Norman pushed Tombstone away just enough so he could see his eyes, "but you're not gonna last long either." Norman ran his tongue along Tombstone jaw line, causing the other man to slightly moan and pull the the other so he couldn't pull away if he wanted to. Gentle licks and kisses soon became nips and scratches as the big man's moans became progressively louder. "Un?" Norman questioned as Tombstone climbed on top off him. Tombstone caught the newer villain's lips with his own, licking and biting them until Norman gave in and allowed the other man entrance. He took full advantage, swirling their tongues together and rubbing the lump between Norman's legs. "You like that?" Norman gasped and nodded gripping the big man's shoulders so his knuckles turned white. Tombstone continued rubbing Norman, he panted and writhed under the excessive rubbing. Norman let out a throaty shout, his orgasm making him feel weak and tired. Tombstone pulled the blanket over Norman, encouraging sleep to pull Norman away.  
~~~~  
Harry sobbed, letting Peter hold him. "Easy Harry. It's okay," Peter tried to reassure him. He gently rubbed his lover's shoulders to reassure him. "It's okay Harry, I mean, look at all the things your dad's accomplished. He ran an entire empire, he had you for a son, he had a lover. Even if she left him he did a lot in his life," Peter smiled gently at Harry wanting nothing more than for his lover to feel better. "But why would he just leave? And if he didn't leave he died. W-" Peter kissed Harry, rubbing circles on his back. Harry let his eyes slip closed allowing Peter to soothe him. The elevator dinged and made the two boys jump away from each other.   
"Dad?"  
Norman looked at the two and nodded a greeting.  
"Boys."


	4. My love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My, Harry,” he whispered admiringly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a tiny bit longer than the other one I would imagine. but hey, Who knows for sure? Anyway there is more Parksborn in this one and it gets a little steamy. But we all knew that was gonna happen eventually. I mean it's tagged with Parksborn, which is probably the only reason you are reading this story at all actually! However we all expected there to be sex, we knew there'd be parksborn, and a fair warning of Norman and Tombstone! Sorry if the rest of the story ain't cutting it for you. I don't know, if you don't like it you can ask for your own story.

Peter and Harry were laying side by side in Harry’s bed. “Hey I’m glad your dad is back,” Peter said turning to hug Harry from behind. “I am too, but we can’t be as open about our relationship now that he’s home.” Peter pulled away laying on his back thinking that over. He was about to say something when he heard the sound of a door opening. “Be right back babe.” Peter moved soundlessly out of the room and into the hallway. Norman was also in the hallway. Peter followed him. “Where are you going Mr. O?” He moved quietly fallowing the other, until the older man was out the front door of Oscorp. Peter grinned climbing the building back to Harry’s room. The window was unlocked as usual and he slipped in next to Harry again. “You were gone for twelve minutes, and you climbed in through the window. Were you doing spider stuff?” Harry questioned. Peter replied ‘no’ and began pulling Harry’s head onto his chest. Harry relaxed against him. “Pete… What about dad?” Peter laugh snorted in response. “Your dad’s busy, I just watched him leave Oscorp.” Harry sighed in relief and placed a kiss on Peter’s chin. They both laid in the silence for awhile. Harry tracing circles with his index finger on Peter’s chest, Peter carding his fingers through Harry’s hair, they both knew what the other was thinking, but stayed quiet about it. “Y'know it’s been awhile,” Harry finally spoke up turning red against his lover. “Yeah. It has,” Peter agreed. “And dad’s not dead, but he’s not here.” Peter thought this over for a moment. He smirked, moving a hand down to grope Harry’s ass. Harry began squirming in anticipation. “Are we gonna fuck?” Harry asked. Peter smiled, only Harry could make those four words sound like wide-eyed curiosity. “Yes Harry. We’re going to have the sex.” Peter slipped his hands under Harry’s arm pits and lifted him up so their penises were touching through fabric. Peter sat up with Harry on his lap. He looked his lover in the eye, he slowly lowered himself to Harry’s chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth. Harry moaned, griping the back of Peter’s neck. After lapping after suckling the young Osborn, for what must’ve been at least a minute, he put his hand on the other’s man-hood. Harry was already hard. Peter hummed in appreciation. He moved so Harry’s chin was lying on his shoulder and, slowly, began grinding against Harry, causing the auburn to moan in his ear. That delicious noise encouraged Peter to keep grinding until his underwear was wet with precum. He pushed Harry back, then pulled off his pajama pants and boxer briefs letting his erection spring free. “Aww, my baby wants attention doesn’t he?” Peter asked making Harry glow red. “Uh, yeah,” Harry said, using a ‘duh’ tone of voice. Peter slowly began rubbing Harry’s hard on making him moan. “You’re so cute when your hot,” Peter commented, pulling Harry closer to him. “Mm, yeah?” Harry questioned looking down at Peter with lust hazed eyes. “Yeah,” Peter replied before stopping his motion on the other’s cock making him whimper. “Pete," he whined allowing himself to be pulled closer. Peter pulled off the shirt Harry was wearing running his hands up and down Harry’s frame. He moved his hands on Harry’s hips and stayed rubbing there, which he knew could drive Harry to climax on its own. "A-ah! Peter! Ah! Mm Pete!” Peter, he learned from experience Harry would cum if he kept up with that. He leaned over to grab the lube in the dresser by the bed. “Harry, let me see your opening.” Harry laid on his back put his legs on Peter’s shoulders, parting his cheeks with his hands. Peter smiled, pouring a generous amount of lube in his hand. He inserted the first finger. Harry moaned and squirmed against his finger, which only got worse when he inserted the second digit. Peter waited a few seconds then inserted the third digit. He began moving his fingers, twisting and bending them, after a few minutes he removed his fingers, but quickly replaced it with his aching erection. Harry moaned and tensed, he panted loudly and looked up at Peter. Peter waited patiently for Harry to give him a nod, he began slowly thrusting, pulling moans from Harry and making him claw at the bed. Gradually he began picking up speed until he was erratically thrusting into his lover. “Aaaah~! Peter~!” Harry yelled throwing his head back. Peter grabbed Harry’s shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. Beautiful noises poured out of Harry’s pretty pink lips, and after a few seconds Harry let out a long loud moan and shot cum on both of their stomachs. Peter looked at down at Harry. His lover’s face was covered in cum, he was panting, his eyes half lidded. The sight was enough to drive him to his climax, he groaned and came inside of Harry. Peter leaned forward and pecked Harry’s lips lovingly, then laid his forehead down on Harry’s. Minutes dragged by and they stayed in that position for some time. Peter finally pulled out of his significant other and tugged the blankets over them. “My, Harry,” he whispered admiringly, then kissed Harry’s temple and held him close. His eyes close letting sleep take over both him, and his beloved.  
~~~  
Norman sighed opening the door to the Big Man's office. "Oh, you came back like you said you would," he commented, a smirk firm in place. "It's the only way you would let me go home," Norman purposely avoided looking into Tombstone's eyes. "You wanted to come back." Norman turned a deep shade of red under Tombstone's stare. “Yeah. Whatever. What do you want me here for anyway?” Tombstone feigned a hurt look at Norman’s accusing tone. “I like want your company,” the larger man answered, sounding sincere. Norman arched an eyebrow, not believing a word he said. Goblin growled in his ears. ‘The sexual tension in this room is unbelievable,’ he commented, and Norman knew from the sound of his voice that he had to be pouting. Tombstone cleared his throat, a more intimidating sound than it should have been, drawing Norman and the Goblin’s attention back to him. “You left this behind,” Tombstone set the Goblin mask on his desk gently, almost lovingly. ‘My face!’ the goblin squealed happily. “Uh, thanks. Norman muttered taking the mask from the desk. ‘Quick, let’s just leave. Please.’ Norman, mentally agreed with Goblin. “Well I’m going now,” he turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “oh you can’t go,” Tombstone moved from his spot on the desk and was already standing next to Norman, to the Osborn’s mild discomfort. Without another word the taller man picked him up bridal style and brought him to his desk’s chair. Norman was about to protest, but in a swift movement he was sitting on the taller man’s lap, his words lost in his throat. ‘What is wrong with you?’ The goblin asked again. “This is kinda nice,” Norman answered for his confused other half. If the Green Goblin was going to say something, it died when the other man began rubbing circles on his back. Norman looked at Tombstone, slightly confused, but the other man was still working. ‘This is too weird. What is he doing?’ Norman kept staring at the other man ignoring the Goblin. And he couldn’t help, but notice the larger of the two was blushing.


End file.
